Hirose Maki
, also known as is one of the main Cures as well as the lead Cure of Ai Spy Pretty Cure!. She is a 16 year old girl who moved from Tokyo to Protogen City for a better lifestyle. Maki's alter ego is , otherwise known as Agent 001, and she is known for her incredible running speed and quick reflexes. Her powers are based off of kinematics and mechanics. Bio Appearance Maki has short pinkish brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a long-sleeved black shirt with a sleeveless pink hoodie. She also wears black shorts alongside white and pink sneakers with long pink socks. When dressed up as "Agent M", she wears the black jacket given by the Headquarters which has pink highlights and pockets. Underneath the jacket, she wears a sleeveless black dress with a pink belt tied around her waist. She also wears black long socks and black boots. She sometimes carries a fanny pack filled with spy gadgets. As Cure Velocity, her hair is tied into a large ponytail and she wears a triangular tiara with her Cure Velocity emblem. Her Pretty Cure top is mainly with a silver gradient at the bottom part. She also wears earrings which resembles the Velocity insignia and her choker consists of it as well. Her silver sleeves resemble wings, and she also wears a belt that keeps her Momentum Mobile on the left side and Momentum Blaster on the right. Her skirt is fully pink and she wears long gloved which ranges from her forearm to her hand, without reaching the fingertips. She wears long black socks and silver boots. Personality Before moving to Protogen City, Maki has heard of the Pretty Cures' existence but did not believe that they were real as she thought that it was "just an attraction" or a publicity stunt. She was a very cold person overall and had no expectations on what will life be like in Protogen. However, Maki is also very athletic, scoring first place in most track and field competitions in her primary school. This leads to ease when fighting as Cure Velocity as she knows how to run, sprint, jump, and others. But besides being an athletic person, Maki has a soft spot for rabbits, especially when seeing Chari (Nobuko's companion robot) for the first time. However, she develops her partnership quickly with her own robot, Betasaru. Maki can also be very serious in her studies, which leads her to gaining scholarship to Momentum College. She tries to hide her love for science but fails to do so in front of Nobuko and Kaoru. Before moving into Momentum College, Maki's science scores, especially in physics, were the highest in her year level. However, she can also be very shy when doing public speaking as she has anxiety. History Life before Protogen Maki was a Tokyo resident. Her father is a CEO of an biochemistry organization and her mother is a businesswoman who used to work in a lab. Both of her parents are science enthusiasts, which explains why Maki became one as well. Her father decided to move to the fairly new and innovative Protogen to maintain a better lifestyle as he claimed that Tokyo is "too crowded", Furthermore, his company moved to Protogen with a purpose to investigate living organisms in the city. Feeling blank, Maki prepared for the best; she said goodbye to her friends and teachers from her old school. Moving to Protogen & Meeting the Pretty Cures Maki keeps on hearing the term "Pretty Cure" when she moved here, and she even watched them in action on TV. She did not believe that they were real, but her family thinks that the Pretty Cures were legendary and cool. This lead to Maki feeling disappointed. However, when a moving truck arrived at their new house, there was a delivery mistake as there is one box filled with flasks, beakers, and other apparatus used for science experiments. There was also an address stuck on the box flap, and Maki decided to drop off the box. However, she realized that the house she was going to was very small. She decided to go in until she saw an elevator. She decided to take the elevator and she was startled by the large, laboratory-like room. In there, she started meeting Koizumi Nobuko and Yorichika Kaoru without realizing that they are the Pretty Cures seen on TV. She also saw Chari and Zack, also known as the girls' robots. Nobuko and Kaoru then took Maki to the Pretty Cure Headquarters which is connected with the lab. She also met Kiritani Ai, the commanding officer of the HQ alongside her son, Sho, who is a part-time system control operator. Maki realized that the Pretty Cures are under a secret organization that is affiliated with the government of Protogen. After a long while, Nobuko and Kaoru persuaded Maki to become a Pretty Cure, but she refuses to, leaving the box behind and running away. As soon as Maki ran away from Nobuko and Kaoru, she started to get lost, especially when she is a new resident of the city. She did not get any reception from her smartphone as well, and this is when she started to see Resistance, a villain from the evil cyborg organization T.R.O.N. Resistance started attacking Maki, who was clueless about the whole situation. Resistance also summoned Trondrones who were shooting down missiles and fiery bullets. Suddenly, Cure Atom and Cure Gravity appeared and attacked the Trondrones. Becoming a Pretty Cure & Joining the Team When the two Cures are attacking, Maki stood still and she started contemplating about the existence of the Pretty Cures. However, Resistance, along with the Sciborg, injured Atom and Gravity, leaving Maki standing even though she was still in disbelief. Things took a turn when Maki started standing for them while vowing to protect them for the sake of the city's safety. Suddenly, back in the HQ, Ai listened to Maki's short speech (with the help of a tiny bee robot who disguises as a spy camera), and Ai started to wake a monkey robot, Betasaru, up again from his two years of inactivity. She told Betasaru to go to where the Cures are and she also handed him a small briefcase, with its contents unknown. Betasaru, with super speed, went to the place where the Cures are and he handed Maki the briefcase, which, in fact, contains a Momentum Mobile and a Pretty Cure SIM. Maki started to transform as Cure Velocity for the first time and fought the Trondrones and Sciborg by running around as fast as light. She eliminated the Sciborg with her basic attack, Velocity Thunder, and Resistance disappeared. After Velocit's first battle, Nobuko and Kaoru were amazed with Maki's capability of becoming a new Pretty Cure, in which they said that they can "replace Chisato". Maki asked who Chisato was, but the two girls tried to hide the real answer, saying that she "moved away to somewhere we don't know". Maki told them that she will be a transfer student in Momentum College, and Nobuko and Kaoru told her to see them next week. Cure Velocity "The spy running at the speed of light! Agent 001: Cure Velocity!" 「光の速度で走るのスパイ！エージェント001：キュアベロシティ！」 Hikari no sokudo de hashiru no supai! Ējento zero zero wan: Kyua Veroshiti! , or Agent 001, is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Maki. In order to transform, she needs the Momentum Mobile alongside her personal Pretty Cure SIM. Her weapon is the Momentum Blaster. Cure Velocity is meant to be the fastest Pretty Cure out of the five Cures in Protogen. She can tirelessly run around while attacking the villains. Furthermore, she also the capability to run in thin air, only with the help of creating temporary pink tracks made of light to aid her running. Attacks * is the basic attack Velocity uses. To use this attack, she has to press "001" on her Momentum Mobile once again, then she wields thunder from her hands. * is Velocity's second attack which requires her Momentum Blaster. * is the group attack performed alongside Cure Atom and Cure Gravity. They all need their Momentum Blasters to perform this attack.